Você não me conhece
by Analoguec
Summary: TRADUÇÃO – Chicago dos anos 1950. O advogado cínico e solteiro convicto Edward Masen procura uma nova secretária que possa aturá-lo. Ele  ganha mais que queria na forma de uma garota tímida e misteriosa, recém-chegada de Forks


_N/T_: uma história interessante sobre um encontro entre um Edward mais velho e uma Bella recém-chegada a Chicago dos anos 1950. Este one-shot foi escrito e devidamente autorizado para tradução por **philadelphic **e foi escrito para o _Age of Edward Contest._ Espero que gostem! :)

* * *

**Penname:** philadelphic – www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/u/1906381/philadelphic

**Título da história:** You don't know me – www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/ 5111452/1/ You_Dont_Know_Me

**Idade de Edward:** 50 anos.

**Se quiser ver as outras histórias deste concurso, visite:** The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/

**

* * *

**

**Você não me conhece**

_You don't know me_

_Escrita por: philadelphic_

_Traduzida por: Shampoo-chan_

-Desculpe, Jane, mas poderia repetir, por favor? – disse, numa vã tentativa de controlar minha raiva.

Não estava dando certo. Minhas palavras pareciam suficientemente civis, mas meu tom escapou com veneno que não pude mascarar. Não ajudava o bastante ainda Jane manter à vista, de um jeito que era próximo ao impossível eu ignorar, a brilhante evidência que corroborava com a aquela absurda revelação.

-Vou me casar, senhor Masen. Isso significa que devemos contratar minha substituta. Demetri não vai querer ouvir que vou ficar mais de seis semanas aqui, e isso inclui treinar minha substituta e fazer os arranjos para a cerimônia. – o rosto delicado de Jane estava corado de triunfo.

As palavras dela me atingiram como se fosse veneno, dardos eletricamente carregados. Fiquei chocado com a habilidade dela de me machucar. Se alguém me perguntasse antes, insistiria com toda a franqueza que, enquanto secretária, ela era competente e leal, mas também extremamente desagradável de se ter por perto. Ela era trivial, vingativa, e apenas mostrava alguns sinais de alegria quando outros sofriam. Imagino qual tipo de homem aceitaria casar com aquela velha bruxa azeda.

-Demetri, é? Que nome interessante. – aventurei-me um pouco mordaz – Bem, melhor Comunista que descasado, eu suponho, né, mocinha?

Os lábios dela, já muito finos, formaram uma linha mais fina, e eu sabia que não precisaria passar para o próximo nível, o que envolveria questionar a situação dele na imigração. As narinas queimaram, e sabia que talvez tivesse ido longe demais. Não sabia exatamente a idade dela, mas ela tinha pelo menos três anos para o lado de lá de 25.

-Jane. – falei – Perdoe-me. É um choque eu perder a melhor garota na minha empresa. Sou solteiro, afinal de contas, e ocupado em todos os sentidos. Sou muito velho para ficar treinando novas garotas, só porque as melhores são adoráveis demais para ficarem no casulo por muito tempo.

Jane não era daquelas que ficava facilmente amolecida, mas estreitou os olhos e segurou a língua. Suspirei, resignando-me com uma transição tão desagradável quanto a própria Jane.

-Você está registrada na Marshall Field e Cia., certo? – perguntei, tentando acrescentar às palavras mais desculpas que eu sentia na presente situação.

Jane nada tinha a perder além de um bom presente de casamento e algumas semanas de salário, mas eu podia facilmente barganhar um horror de um colaborador no escritório. Não podia bem cuidar Jane pela decisão de se casar. Mulheres como ela não tinham muitas chances.

-Correto, senhor Masen. – ela fungou, erguendo um pouco o queixo – Sua agenda está livre amanhã, mas não para as próximas três semanas. O senhor não pode procurar as garotas amanhã e escolher uma? Senão eu mesma escolherei.

Normalmente eu não ligaria, mas na verdade e não queria ter que confiar em Jane para esta tarefa. Ela não precisava de uma recomendação para onde iria, e achei o tom e a expressão dela muito calculadas. Escolhi a menos pior.

-Sim, marque as entrevistas pra começarem às oito horas em ponto. Você fará as entrevistas à sua mesa, mas com minha porta aberta e me permitindo ouvir. Se eu estiver remotamente interessado em contratar a garota, vou fazer saber saindo da sala e eu mesmo farei as perguntas.

Pela primeira vez em seis anos, Jane deixou minha presença sem perguntar se havia mais alguma coisa que eu precisava no momento.

Pela primeira vez em seis anos, eu preparei meu próprio copo de uísque.

Na manhã seguinte eu estava em pé no meu escritório, ouvindo as conversinhas fúteis de algumas das mais descerebradas garotas do planeta. Já conseguia até imaginar como elas administrariam meu escritório de advocacia. Sem dúvida aquela rancorosa da Jane esteve planejando isso por semanas. Tinha na minha mão uma lista com oito nomes. Os primeiros sete estavam escritos legivelmente, mas um oitavo foi aparentemente adicionado depois, com uma tinta diferente e na pressa.

A primeira foi a senhorita Jessica Stanley, que eu ignorei completamente, depois de ter a infelicidade de vê-la em pessoa quando entrei no escritório dez minutos mais cedo. Ela me olhou como um lobo numa pele de cordeiro, e ficou repetindo meu nome durante a entrevista lubricamente. Jane não ficou muito tempo com ela.

A próxima era a senhora Cope, uma dama no final dos trinta anos que havia ficado viúva na Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fiz duas perguntas a ela antes de Jane dispensá-la. Um ponto positivo era que ela provavelmente não se casaria novamente, pobrezinha, e parecia relativamente inteligente, se um pouco amigável. Infelizmente ela respondeu minhas perguntas um pouco ameaçadora, mais que o protocolo exigia, e eu tive que riscar o nome dela da lista.

A entrevista da senhora Cope foi seguida pela da senhorita Lauren Mallory, a quem Jane ficou conversando por um tempo demorado demais. A senhorita Mallory parecia tão trivial e vingativa quanto Jane, e só depois que levou um aviso meu, ela mandou embora a nova melhor amiga. As entrevistas subsequentes transpiraram – a melhor palavra para descrever a transição delas – e comecei a duvidar que Jane fosse realmente ajudar neste caso.

Esfreguei meu irritado estômago enquanto olhava o horizonte de Chicago, muito bonito ao descer do sol. Da minha janela com vista para a Gold Coast eu via o moderno horizonte de Chicago, lustroso e afiado. Às vezes os prédios se assemelhavam a penhascos de vidro, se alguém visionasse de um ângulo preciso.

Enquanto meu cabelo ficava prateado nas têmporas, eu não tinha esposa ou cozinha para ajudar a criar uma barriga, e meu físico ainda estava em excelente condição. O serviço militar em duas grandes guerras tinham me mantido em uma forma disciplinada, por força de hábito. Participei da Primeira Guerra Mundial com todo aquele fervor da juventude cheia de idealismos. O horror de todas aquelas mortes insensatas me mudaram profundamente, roubando-me de qualquer pretexto de fé em Deus ou no homem. A Segunda Guerra Mundial provou ter um efeito diferente. Eu me voluntariei, muito embora minha carreira jurídica estivesse indo bem apesar da Grande Depressão. Eu tinha a minha própria depressão para lidar, e embora eu nunca tivesse contado para ninguém, as três vezes que eu ganhei honrarias foi quando realmente senti uma desconsideração pela minha própria vida. Achei uma única lasca de redenção enquanto liderava a libertação de um campo de prisioneiros na Polônia. Fui um assassino sim, mas naquela hora vi os rostos das pessoas que viveram por causa das minhas ações.

Com uma última entrevista no final do dia, estava quase para desistir no final do segundo tempo do jogo. Acendi um charuto, e fiquei estremecido por meus pensamentos sombrios pelo que parecia ser uma entrevista completamente parcial. Era tinha enlouquecido? O último nome da _lista_ – maldita Jane – _escrita à mão_ era muito difícil para entender. Olhei atentamente, tentando dar um sentido ao nome. I-alguma coisa S-alguma coisa. Isso não era coisa de Jane, mas era bom lembrar que as apostas estavam de fora com relação a ela desde a aparição de um certo diamante num certo dedo.

-Entendo, e o que a trouxe do grande noroeste a Chicago? – ela inquiriu falsamente para a Mulher Invisível.

Até quando Jane iria nessa pretensão de encontrar uma nova secretária? Deixei meu charuto queimar no meu cinzeiro de bronze, e me aproximei da porta do escritório. Completamente fora da minha visão, eu pretendia expor o jogo distorcido de Jane, quando finalmente ouvi os tons suavemente atraentes da voz de outra garota.

-Você certamente não poderá ficar em Chicago por muito tempo. – Jane interrompeu a nova voz abruptamente – Você veio para esta entrevista direto de um ônibus interestadual?

Depois de um curto silêncio, a resposta veio hesitante e educada. Inclinei-me mais para poder ouvir a respostada garota. Não entendi todas as palavras, mas o que ouvi parecia bem inteligente.

-... treinei inteiramente nos processos da corte, dois semestres de verão e um ano de... documentos jurídicos... variedade de estado e casos criminais e processos de domínio público iminente... – ela, Senhora das Sílabas Isoladas, replicou.

A voz dela me lembrava uma suíte de violoncelo de Bach, tocada em duas salas afastadas, uma melodia fantasmagórica não ouvida tanto quanto sugerida em fragmentos. Resisti à tentação de vê-la. Podia certamente ouvi-la para sempre. Olhá-la poderia não ser tão bom quanto ouvi-la. Poderia uma linda voz pertencer necessariamente a uma linda mulher, ou a natureza não poderia presentear tanto encanto numa criatura?

-Como você conseguiria alguma experiência numa cidade pequena para usá-la de verdade nesta empresa de prestígio? – a voz de Jane parecia falsamente dura em contraste.

O tom parecia desnecessariamente venenoso em oposição ao que parecia ser respostas, difíceis de ouvir, razoáveis.

Estava quase para eu mesmo assumir a entrevista quando ouvi a resposta da garota num repentino crescendo. Podia ouvir agora cada palavra altiva, obstinada. Mas isso não tornava o tom estridente ou feio. A nova confiança somente trouxe à tona os tons ricos de doçura sobre seda.

-Sim, nossa cidade é realmente muito pequena. Temos apenas dois advogados em Forks, e logo que fiz dezesseis anos, eu era a única secretária do _melhor_ advogado da cidade. Isso significa que fiquei arquivando documentos e preparando metade das principais moções municipais por três anos. Forks pode ser pequena, mas não é muito distante de Seattle, onde os serviços legais do senhor Jenks não frequentemente estava envolvidos também lá. – ela arguiu, a voz tonando-se mais exuberante num volume apropriado. Perguntei-me se ela sabia cantar. Ela estava quase cantando.

Jane respirou ruidosamente fundo, sinalizando a perda do famoso temperamento. Já tinha ouvido esse som muitas vezes. Um desejo desconhecido de proteger aquela menina valente e calma da violência da minha antiga secretária tomou conta de mim, e eu adentrei na área de Jane, preparando-me para assumir a entrevista.

Muita coisa aconteceu de uma única vez.

Respirei fundo, pretendendo fazer um discurso, e senti o cheiro – até provei um pouco, como quando estamos numa loja de doces num dia quente – a mais delicada combinação de flores e fruta. Poderia ser avassalador, e era, mas não de saciar os olhos. Não, era de dar água na boca.

Meu olhar inicial a severa e azeda Jane pareceu ser magneticamente jogado de uma vez para a nova garota, uma figura tão antiquada, tão fora de moda que fiquei temporalmente desorientado de surpresa. Ela parecia alguém que veio do passado, não do lustroso, moderno mundo de Chicago em 1951. Automaticamente eu procurei os sinais do padrão social dela, como sempre fiz quando qualificava qualquer novo indivíduo.

A garota tinha olhos envelhecidos, emoldurados com uma pele jovial. O abundante cabelo escuro aparentava estar limpo e escovado, caído abaixo dos ombros dela em ondas soltas, totalmente longo e fora de moda. Os estilos de hoje favoreciam os cortes mais curtos, não naturais, cortados para advertir o padrão social da pessoa. Essa garota claramente não dormia com _bobs, _nem tinha uma hora marcada toda a semana com o cabeleireiro.

As roupas dela eram limpas também, e cabiam perfeitamente, mas não eram da última moda. Estava acostumada a ver mulheres usando do mais elegante ao mais moderno. Os sapatos eram de uma marca distintamente pobre – clássicos sapatos pretos, brilhantes, que poderiam tanto estar quanto não estar fora de estilo.

Finalmente voltei ao rosto. De novo, ela não parecia se encaixar no padrão atual. Mulheres em Chicago usavam maquiagem carregada, enfatizando ou criando rostos lisos e desbotados, com lábios tão vermelhos que pareciam endurecidos em sangue. Garotinhas e mulheres sempre pareciam querer medir alguém pelo canto dos olhos, num olhar conhecedor sem um pingo de dó. Ela estava de cara limpa , com um tipo de beleza que só era vista no norte da França ou sul da Inglaterra. Tinha os olhos e os cabelos negros, pele pálida, bochechas coradas e lábios total e naturalmente cor-de-rosa. Não pude discernir um traço de maquiagem. Inocente. Sedutora.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando ela percebeu meu aparecimento. Ficou chocada ao ser pega despreparada. Tão modesto quanto o vestuário, parecia ser sincera na expressão. Pude ver um desfile de emoções no rosto dela: raiva perigosamente fria por Jane, surpresa com minha súbita aparição no escritório, embaraço quando viu meu vestuário elegante. Quando os olhos chegaram ao meu rosto ela engasgou numa surpresa, e lutou inadequadamente para se recompor.

Um vermelho mais forte manchou as bochechas, e o rosto inteiro e o pescoço ficaram com o mais maravilhoso tom rosado. Os olhos a traíram numa rápida sequência: aturdimento, temor, desejo (Deus, me ajude), medo e, finalmente, mortificação. A cabeça se inclinou num ângulo para mim, e uma cortina de cabelo ficou entre nós e interrompeu aquela mais íntima das apresentações.

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e deixei escapar um longo e discreto assovio. Naquele momento eu sem querer resolvi um mistério que me perturbou por anos. Sempre me perguntei por que alguns homens selvagens tendiam a enfiar as mãos dentro dos bolsos enquanto faziam comentários lascivos sobre as garotas que passavam por perto. Era particularmente verdade no exército. Não tinha ideia de onde o assovio veio, mas as mãos nos bolsos foram absolutamente necessárias para mascarar a resposta involuntária do meu corpo a ela.

A princípio, Jane ficou mais zangada com essa mudança do que apresentava antes da minha chegada. O olhar dela endureceu, e parecia mudar de opinião quando nos observou, especulativamente. Não pude evitar de seguir o olhar dela até a menina tímida, e quase senti vergonha de mim mesmo. Quase.

A risada gutural e profunda de Jane chamou minha atenção. Podia ler no rosto dela também. Enquanto que a princípio ela pareceu insultada diante da óbvia atração entre duas pessoas contra a quem, momentos antes, estava conspirando, a espertinha viu algo mais. Ela viu, muito apuradamente, que essa menina do interior estava em um sério problema. Meu maxilar trincou reflexivamente, e Jane riu de novo. Lancei um olhar para ela enquanto ela sorria com malícia e guardava as coisas dela. Mandou-me um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz, e soube então que Jane não poderia estar _assim _a menos que tenha _me_ visto ficar arruinado nessa barganha. Conhecia-me já tempo suficiente para adivinhar que nunca houve ninguém, jamais, nessa situação, cujas oportunidades fossem tão infinitas quanto não-convidativas.

Na saída, ela fechou a porta do escritório, e um elevador chiou no corredor. Chiou mais uma vez, e pensei a respeito das estatísticas de beisebol. O time dos lobos, The Wolves, sempre falavam sobre o que pensavam a respeito de beisebol quando este tipo de coisa acontecia. Funcionou, e eu colhi meus louros.

-Peço sinceras desculpas. – falei, fingindo não estar olhando para aquela jovem como se ela fosse um bife suculento – Você vai ter que perdoar minha secretária. Ela vai casar em algumas semanas e o lado ruim dela está vindo à tona. O problema não é com você.

Por um momento ela não falou nada, depois pareceu se decidir sobre alguma coisa e ergueu o queixo, sorrindo através do embaraço. Quando os olhos castanhos encontraram os meus, o rosto dela ficou vermelho de novo, e mais uma vez enfiei as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Minha própria expressão, sabia eu de décadas de experiência em tribunais, permanecia ilusoriamente calma, até gentil. Reprimi um rosnado e comecei a falar com ela sem pensar. Talvez ela não tivesse notado meu problema.

-Como sou eu quem quer uma nova secretária, quem precisa de uma, pois é... – continuei, xingando-me mentalmente pela falta de fineza – Você se importaria se continuarmos esta entrevista no jantar? Venha comigo, há um restaurante na esquina que geralmente usamos quando há reuniões. Estou faminto.

Enquanto caminhávamos, mostrei para ela a lista de entrevistados escrita à mão.

-A caligrafia de Jane está ficando bem ruim. – expliquei – Você vai ter que me dizer o seu nome. O que consegui entender foram um I e um S.

-Oh, é Isabella Swan, senhor Masen. – disse ela, tomando o papel da minha mão para examiná-lo – Mas na verdade é apenas Bella.

-É um prazer em conhecê-la, Apenas Bella. Desculpe se não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar antes. Pode me chamar de Edward, se preferir. – por que eu disse aquilo? Nunca permiti que uma secretária tivesse esse tipo de familiaridade.

-Edward. – ela falou suavemente, como se fosse para si mesma. Fixei os olhos nos lábios rosados enquanto ela repetia, hipnotizado.

_Ah, aí está o porquê._ Eu pagaria uma bela grana para ouvi-la dizer aquilo de novo.

Aquilo ainda ia dar dor de cabeça. Ela tinha que me chamar de senhor Masen na frente de todo mundo, ou ficariam comentando. Parei e me perguntei se ela já tinha decidido contratá-la. Se eu a contratasse, as pessoas independentemente comentariam a respeito. Minha mente trabalhou rápido, tentando imaginar lugares diferentes e achando todos eles problemáticos de um jeito ou de outro. Felizmente ela me interrompeu antes que meus pensamentos me causassem mais problemas.

-Tem razão, está totalmente ilegível. Estou surpresa: ela parecer alguém que teria uma caligrafia delicada. Pelo menos eu consigo ler os outros nomes. Devo ter sido uma adição tardia à lista. Eu estive lá ontem à tarde porque a agência ligou para marcar uma entrevista.

-Na verdade, a caligrafia de Jane é bem expressiva. Ela estava bem zangada quando escreveu isso. Você estava na agência entre 4h30 e 5h00? – tentei adivinhar, lembrando que a tensa conversa de ontem não foi muito antes de Jane ir embora.

-Isso é desconcertantemente perceptivo de sua parte. – ela observou, pensativa – Mas eu suponho que não seria um bom advogado se não pudesse ler as pessoas... Meu Deus, o Clark Gable veio mesmo aqui?

A garota estava observando as fotos das celebridades na parede que conduziam ao balcão do Maitre D, como se estivesse olhando as próprias estrelas ali. Perguntei-me por que eu nunca tinha percebido que odiava Clark Gable antes. _Não, idiota, isso é ciúme._ Resolvi fazer as perguntas quando a realidade dela varresse longe aquela absurda fascinação.

-Duvido que ele esteja aqui agora. – respondi secamente – Você terá que se contentar com este velho aqui.

-O quê? Você não é... oh, eu só fiquei surpresa, na verdade... Prefiro ficar aqui com você. – a voz dela ficou quase inaudível ao terminar a sentença.

Tive que me inclinar para frente para capturar as palavras. Mantive todas em meus pensamentos como um prêmio.

-Senhor Masen, sua chegada não poderia ser em melhor hora. Sua mesa está livre.

Sentamos à minha mesa de costume no Pump Room. Era uma cabine de canto, e me vi sentado mais próximo dela do que eu deveria. Era um arranjo perpendicular mais íntimo, e nos tocávamos de quando em quando por baixo e por cima da mesa por acidente. Desejei ficar afastado, mas não pude. Quase toda hora o pé dela roçava na minha perna ou meu braço encostava no cotovelo dela, o mesmo encantador rubor escarlate se estendia da gola do vestido até as graciosas raízes do cabelo. Acabei provocando-a um pouco apenas para ver a cor aumentar.

-Então, Bella, vamos começar de novo? Não ouvi nada do que disse a Jane antes, pelo menos não até ela apertar o botão e aumentar o seu volume.

Sorrindo, eu comecei a me sentir como um gigolô quando ela se escondeu de novo atrás do cabelo. Estava mesmo com muita sorte, e nisso minhas reações involuntária ficaram pelo menos escondidas pela toalha de mesa.

-Podemos começar de novo. – ela falou discretamente. Tive que me inclinar um pouco para ouvi-la, e senti uma atração magnética por ela se fortalecer quanto mais perto eu ficava.

-Quando você chegou a Chicago? – estava curioso. Ela realmente parecia com alguém que tinha acabado de descer de um ônibus interestadual.

-Anteontem. – ela replicou um mais forte – Estou passando uns dias na casa de uma velha amiga da escola.

-Consegui ouvir que você começou a trabalhar num escritório de advocacia aos dezesseis anos. Isso é muito incomum. O que levou a isso?

-Eu o conheci através do meu pai. Ele é chefe de polícia em Forks, e claro que ele conhecia muito bem os advogados. Quando o senhor Jenks reclamou que ele não conseguia encontrar uma secretária decente, meu pai arrumou toda a coisa. Ele pensou que eu passava tempo demais sozinha e que ia gostar do desafio.

-Sua mãe não se importou? – difícil imaginar uma mãe que mandaria uma garota tão linda e tímida para uma companhia de advogados e para as pessoas que precisariam deles.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram, as mãos apertaram o copo de água quando ela o levou à boca.

-Somos só papai e eu. – a resposta dela me intrigou, e a expressão dela me avisava para descontinuar a linha de questionamento. Não gostei do vi nos olhos, e decidi arquivar o pensamento para depois.

Depois de fazer o pedido para nós dois, a conversa girou em torno do trabalho que ela fazia para o senhor Jenks. Fiquei impressionado com a variedade de casos que ele tinha, e o quanto ela sabia a respeito. Advogados em grandes cidades tendiam a se especializar, e comecei a ver os méritos da advocacia geral. Mais do que isso, eu fiquei impressionado com a carta de recomendação que ele escrevera para ela.

Meu plano de fazer perguntas até ela ficar cansada foi por água abaixo. Quanto mais eu a sabia a respeito, mais curioso eu ficava. Cada resposta que ela dava inspirava pelo menos outras três, e quando a timidez dela começou a desaparecer, vi-me mais e mais intrigado. Era como se ela fosse desdobrada na minha frente como uma linda tapeçaria, rica em cores e formas.

Depois ela começou a fazer perguntas por conta própria, e vi-me estranhamente franco com ela. Era hábito meu descobrir a respeito das pessoas e eles não saberem sobre mim, e eu gostei disso. Com Bella eu não evitei me desdobrar em retorno. O resto do restaurante ficou enfadonhamente estático, e nós dois sentados, mais iluminados um pelo outro que a vela em nossa mesa.

Na hora que terminamos nossas refeições, já sabia que Bella Swan era muito inocente e generosa para um velho cínico que matou centenas de homens em duas guerras.

Não havia maneira alguma de eu ser bom o bastante para tocá-la. A real questão era, na verdade, eu era bom o bastante para me deter?

Voltar à pé ao escritório era apenas uma tática para ganhar tempo, pensei comigo mesmo. O Pump Room era um restaurante luxuoso, e também anexado ao igualmente luxuoso Hotel Embassador East. Sabia que alguns homens da minha empresa levava mulheres aos quartos de lá. O pensamento pairou em nossa mesa como um fantasma, assombrando-me. Fiquei igualmente enojado e orgulhoso de mim quando eu venci a tentação de fazer o contrário.

Observar Apenas Bella durante o jantar me desordenou, fez-me ficar em guerra comigo mesmo. E eu conhecia a guerra. Por dentro eu era pelo menos três homens lutando por diferentes futuros. Pensei neles numa ordem decrescente de honra. Queria agradecer a ela pela disposição e voltar ao normal. Queria casar com ela o mais humanamente possível. Queria tê-la como secretária e tratá-la como uma filha muito amada, o que era perfeito para nossa diferença de idade. Esse desejo pareceu ser tão impossível quanto intrigante. Vergonhoso era eu ter pensamentos fugazes de agir como os outros homens em minhas circunstâncias – mantê-la em meu apartamento ou como minha secretária _e _amante. Mais vergonhoso ainda era o chocante e constrangedor desejo de possuí-la, de tê-la da mesma forma que um cachorro montava numa cadela no cio – sem reflexão ou hesitação. Temi estar perdendo a cabeça.

Decidi que deveríamos voltar para o escritório, e que seria capaz então de chegar a algum tipo de solução mais honrável no caminho. No elevador, percebi que ficamos em silêncio o trajeto todo. Olhei o rosto dela. Parecia que ela estava perdida em pensamentos assim como eu, embora talvez não se torturasse tanto. A maioria das mulheres estaria tagarelando, mas Bella parecia confortável com o silêncio. Eu ainda não conseguia me decidir.

Quando nós saímos do elevador para o escritório, notei que a maioria já tinha ido embora, o que era muitíssimo raro numa firma jurídica. Fiz uma carranca para meu relógio, percebendo então que era mais tarde do que pensava, e que voltar para um escritório essencialmente vazio não era muito melhor na prática do que ter verificado o hotel. Apertei o vão do nariz entre meus olhos, irritado com a complexidade de meus pensamentos e desejos competitivos.

Abri a porta para Bella e esperei que ela entrasse na sala de Jane, um tipo de salinha que levava ao meu escritório. Deixei a porta aberta de propósito. Fui até a janela para criar alguma distância entre nós, talvez a lógica e a honra triunfassem afinal. Escutei um suave "click" atrás de mim, e virei para encontrar a porta fechada. Olhei para Bella, que não estava nem perto o suficiente para fechá-la. Ela ficou olhando, com a cabeça inclinada, para a mesa de Jane. Talvez ela mesma pudesse me ajudar a tomar uma decisão.

-Por que você quer esse emprego? De verdade? Eu não sou sempre a pessoa mais agradável para trabalhar. Já me falaram que posso ser mal-humorado e exigente. Muitas secretárias já pediram demissão. – admiti.

-Está me oferecendo um emprego ou tentado falar para eu desistir? – Bella perguntou depressa.

-Nenhuma das duas coisas. Estou apenas tentando dar um retrato mais apurado de como seria trabalhar para mim. – _as duas coisas_, pensei.

Bella caminhou na minha direção, os olhos procurando alguma coisa no meu rosto.

Dei dois passos para trás, até que a parede encontrasse minhas costas. Precisava pará-la da invasão à minha área pessoal, ou eu a invadiria em pessoa, e isso seria logo. Consegui sentir meu autocontrole desaparecendo com cada passo que ela dava, e entrei em pânico. Outra coisa me ocorreu:

-Eles vão mudar você. – avisei numa voz suave – As mulheres neste escritório, esta _cidade _nunca a deixará ser Apenas Bella. Não vai nem saber o que a acertou.

Bella parou o avanço, mas ainda estava perto demais. De repente começou a dar risadas.

-Alguma coisa engraçada? – não soube dizer se ela estava rindo ou ficando histérica.

-Sim, mas é uma história muito longa. Você não tem mesmo ideia do quão teimosa eu posso ser. – ela sorriu morosamente – Pouca coisa em mim mudou.

Encurtou ela o espaço entre nós, erguendo a mão para alisar meu paletó. Agarrei aquela mão, enfurecido pela rejeição dela ao meu aviso e pela nossa proximidade. Os olhos ficaram arregalados e ela fitou nossas mãos unidas. A pequena mão estava quente na minha, e cada centímetro da pele conectada à dela ficou magneticamente carregada. Senti-me encurralado de todas as formas. Queria rosnar. Talvez eu tenha.

-Por favor. – ela falou suavemente. O rosto ficou próximo ao meu, e enrijeci.

O que ela estava pedindo? Por um emprego? Para eu beijá-la? Possuí-la? Certamente que não isso. Eu vi dúvida nublar os olhos dela por um momento, e decidi iluminar aquela questão.

-Por favor o quê? – sibilei, horrorizado – Você pelo menos sabe o que está pedindo? Este lugar _vai _mudar você. Essas mulheres vão mudar você: vão desprezá-la até que mude o sua aparência e sua forma de vestir, até de pensar. Os homens vão caçá-la, cortejá-la e fazê-la ver o mundo de uma maneira diferente. Vai se machucar ou ficar amarga. Vai ficar severa como qualquer um deles: eles vão destruí-la. Deveria ir embora, pegar seu ônibus, voltar para Forks e permanecer como é, Apenas Bella. Você é perfeita agora, não deixe nada disso acontecer.

Vi quando os olhos dela apresentaram raiva no começo, depois esperança quando eu inadvertida e estupidamente admiti que ela era perfeita. Aquilo pareceu apagar quaisquer dúvidas nos olhos.

-Você não me conhece. Vou surpreendê-lo. – prometeu. Como se já não tivesse. Ela balançou o meu mundo pela mera existência dela.

-Olhe onde estamos, pelo amor de Deus. Se continuar me tocando e me olhando assim, eu mesmo vou mudá-la. Este escritório está _vazio. _

-Eu confio em você, Edward. – ela replicou numa confidência.

-Por Deus, Bella, _não! _– mas, oh, o quão estremecido fiquei ao ouvi-la falar aquilo.

Estendi a mão e a puxei para mim, dizendo a mim mesmo que só queria assustá-la. Sabia que ela podia sentir minha ereção. Ela era tão pequena e macia contra meu corpo. Senti-me como um monstro. Tentei soltá-la imediatamente, mas ela não se afastaria e eu não a empurraria.

-Eu não me importo. – disse ela, tão teimosa quanto prometera que seria.

Os lábios dela estavam em cima dos meus depois, e virei completamente outra pessoa. A guerra que ocorria em minha mente parecia explodir em chamas, e me joguei no meio do fogo. Fui assaltado pelo cheiro, o sabor da boca, os traços de molho e vinho na língua, o sabor dela além de todos os outro sabores. Senti o peso do cabelo em meus braços através do tecido das minhas roupas. Não era o bastante, e enfiei minhas mãos no cabelo negro, forçando-a a erguer mais o rosto, ficar mais próxima do meu. As mãos dela encontraram meu cabelo, e rosnei com a sensação, o zumbido da pele do meu couro cabeludo onde quer que os dedos dela passassem.

O instinto tomou conta de mim quando segurei a cabeça dela para trás e consumi aquele pescoço, lambendo, beijando, e até mesmo mordendo por todo os canto. Fiquei constrangido, e surpreso. Finalmente entendi o que era querer uma mulher de verdade. Já havia beijado antes outras mulheres lindas por curiosidade, mas certamente nunca me senti assim. Tinha sido antes um cuidadoso exercício de transferência de batom gorduroso e sinais misturados. A diferença entre aqueles beijos e este era a diferença entre um relâmpago e um vaga-lume.

-E agora? – grunhi, torcendo pela última vez que isso pudesse parar.

-Não pare! – ela gritou – Eu não me importo, não me importo, não me importo! Só não pare!

Incapaz de me controlar, abrir o primeiro botão do traje dela, beijando-a e mordendo-a através do tecido do sutiã. A minha camisa ficou desabotoada e as mãos dela passeavam por baixo da minha camisa, sentindo a pele. Ambos estremecemos, corpos em chamas em cada ponto de contato. Queria desabotoar toda a roupa e ficar por cima dela logo.

Lambi a pele dos ombros e a desnudei da parte superior da roupa e das ligas do sutiã, e cutuquei o tecido com meu nariz até encontrar um mamilo endurecido com minha língua. Suguei, agarrando o máximo do seio que conseguia, e rosnei quando as unhas dela arranharam minhas costas.

-Edward... – ela suspirou, e fiz uma nota mental de dar um aumento para ela. Agora ela estava contratada, pronto.

Levei-a ao divã, não sendo capaz de me questionar de novo. Estava muito ocupado dando ao outro seio igual tratamento. De repente estávamos no divã, moldando-nos diagonalmente um contra o outro no acolchoado. Minhas calças ficaram agrupadas em torno dos meus tornozelos e as mãos dela estavam nos meus shorts, procurando pela abertura e trazendo meu membro à tona depois de uma vã tentativa de encontrar um jeito de tirar o vestuário. Minha boca recuou dos deliciosos mamilos para o pescoço e voltei a reivindicar aqueles lábios quentes e arquejantes. Sufoquei os gemidos dela enquanto minhas mãos se perdiam no tecido da saia.

Encontrei a combinação de ligas e roupas de baixo para ficar momentaneamente frustrado, e me ocorreu por fim que eu deveria parar naquela hora, se ainda desse tempo. Afastei a boca dos lábios de Bella por um momento, e ela choramingou um pouco em protesto. Meu membro ficou pressionado contra a coxa, na qual uma meia sedosa terminava e uma pele ainda mais sedosa começava. Não pude evitar o embalo dos meus quadris quando todas as novas texturas tomaram conta dos meus sentidos.

-Bella, nós temos que... – engasguei quando as mãos dela rapidamente apalparam o gancho das ligas. Nós dois ofegamos quando arrancamos as calcinhas dela – Bella? – perguntei, suplicando com ela por duas coisas completamente opostas.

Bella me agarrou as bordas da minha camisa aberta e me puxou de novo para ela, e minhas mãos ficaram novamente reposicionadas na saia, meus quadris por entre elas.

Enrolei os dedos ao redor dos joelhos e a puxei para ficar mais embaixo no sofá, até que meu membro encontrasse aquela carne macia, quente e molhada. Gemi contra os lábios dela e ataquei o lábios inferior com os dentes. Ela lambeu o meu lábio superior e segurava meu rosto nas mãos.

Entrei nela, não tão surpreso de senti-la apertada e o rompimento da membrana. Fitei os olhos dela, arregalados e cheios de lágrimas. Limpei o rosto e beijei a trilha até a orelha, sentindo o cheiro do cabelo. Segurei-me o máximo que pude enquanto ela se ajustava a mim, não querendo causar mais dor que o necessário.

-Eu também... – sussurrei, sabendo que não faria sentido algum para ela. Era meu hábito dizer verdades difíceis em palavras veladas. Dificilmente alguém entenderia o que estava dizendo, mas eu preferia daquela forma.

-Nunca? – ela perguntou, surpreendo-me – Mas você é lindo.

Afastei-me para encontrar os olhos dela novamente. O que eu vi me acanhou. Beijei a testa dela, as bochechas, o nariz.

-Não, nunca. – falei, incapaz dedar outra coisa além da verdade naquele instante – Nunca quis antes.

O sorriso dela era brilhante, e uma solitária lágrima escapou num risco pelo rosto até eu a capturar com minha língua. Inocente como ela era, acreditou em mim. Não conhecia nenhuma mulher em Chicago que teria aceitado a verdade como ela.

Meu membro pulsou dentro dela, e ela me embalava com os quadris. Os meus se moviam sem qualquer instrução, e ambos gritamos ante à extraordinária sensação. Senti a pressão e fiquei assustado, desejando descobrir um jeito de dar prazer a ela antes que a inevitável realidade voltasse com força total ao nosso redor. A montanha de complicações que esta noite estava criando assomava sinistramente os limites da minha consciência, ameaçando ferir a nós dois, não importasse o que acontecesse. Eu precisava dar a ela o que deveria, agora.

Lembrei de algo que ouvi por alto no exército, e enfiei minha mão entre nos para encontrar o sensitivo nó na fenda dela. Bella engasgou, e num instante a informação que sem querer colhi provou ser verdade enquanto ela, de alguma forma, ficava ainda mais apertada ao redor do meu membro. Momentos depois, o corpo inteiro dela formou um arco apertado e trêmulo contra mim. Esvaziei-me dentro dela, numa estocada pulsante e poderosa. Fechei os olhos e pressionei minha testa na dela, desejando viver assim para sempre.

-Bella. – falei num fôlego de reverência.

Era a primeira prece a passar por meus lábios em muitas décadas.

* * *

**N/A: Só para começar... a história de Algonquinrt do Age of Edward é de longe melhor que a minha. Leia!**

**Depois de terminar de escrever este one-shot, toda uma história veio à minha mente e tive um esboço para uma maior. Se você ficou interessado, por favor, deixe seu recado e continuarei escrevendo!**

**Com relação à diferença de idade... postei uma nota explicativa maior no meu profile. Eu errei um pouco no cálculo. Quis que a diferença fosse mais como Bogart e Bacall, Jane e Rochester, ou Jane e Roger de **_**Mad Men**_**. Se deixá-los mais confortáveis saberem, eu fraudei a data em alguns anos, decidi que Bella tem 24 anos e Edward realmente tem uma aparência muito boa para a idade dele. Não é um velhote decrépito, eu juro. Edward também precisa de algo para ficar angustiado. É a metade de complicações entre eles.**

* * *

N/T: Hmm, o que acharam da minha primeira tradução para Twilight? :) Fui bem? Mal? De jogar fora o trabalho? Mandem reviews!

Estou trabalhando em outras traduções, e logo posto por aqui quando eu acabá-las.

Beijos da Shampoo-chan


End file.
